bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oona
Oona 'is a sweet, kind, sincere and gentle little girl who's emphatic and aware of other people's emotions. She would be the most likely to show concern for a sick friend, to notice when someone is feeling down, or to give loving care to a pet or a plant. Her best friends are Deema and Nonny, and they frequently play together. When not around Deema, Oona usually likes to hang out with Nonny, sometimes with Goby. Oona finds limitless wonder in the world around her, normally being the person to ask Mr. Grouper a question and always being excited to learn the answer. Depiction in the Series 'Personality When Oona was first seen in the series, she was seen as a outgoing person, but later in the series she was shyer than usual. Unlike Molly and Deema, she has a full body piece suit. Oona loves to water flowers and she'll take care of any animal or plant. a question]] From Season 1 to Season 2, Oona has never been seen angry. She is kind to all creatures, no matter how they look like. Oona is kind to animals, plants, and even paper! She's eco friendly. In Boy Meets Squirrel!, she asked Mr. Grouper what she should do with the paper. She decided to not throw it away, but to recycle it. Oona's personality is seen to be shy. She loves to play with the other guppies, is never afraid of asking questions, and is always happy to learn the answer. Oona is emotional, but she's never seen crying in the show. In Bubble-Cadabra! She was seen very upset because she thought that Goby had dissapeared until after Goby re-reappeared. Oona quickly hugged him, happy that he didn't actually disappeared. Some fans believe this was an act of love. (See: OonaxGoby). In Call a Clambulance! Oona was worried about her fish friend named Avi. He broke his tail while riding his trycycle and Oona got worried that he might be hurt and might not swim ever again. In The Spring chicken is coming! she was upset because her flower didn't bloom before the ceremony. She taught the viewers that patience is the best way for happiness. The Spring Chicken wouldn't announce that it's spring unless she saw a flower. Oona remembers that her flower was behind the bench and then it bloomed right on time; making it spring! Looks Oona has light tan skin and brown eyes. Her purple hair is worn in two low pigtails, and she wears a pink starfish accessory in her hair. She has a purple tail with wavy pink stripes. Her stomach is sli ghtly thicker than the other guppies'. Her eyes are almond-shaped instead of round. There may be a slight possiblity that Oona could be Filipino or Japanese. She had tofu and a sushi roll for lunch, making her more likely to be Japanese. Oona is the most different out of the girls, she wears her hair in pigtails while Deema and Molly wear their hair without accesories. Skills 'Singing' Oona's singing voice is very good. In season 1, Oona's voice wasn't really heard, and s he normally just said her lines rather than singing them. Oona has a high pitched voice which is good for singing solos. Since she's not one of the major characters, she's usually in the background. Oona sang a solo in Call a Clambulance! (See: A bunch of bones). Oona also had a short solo when she was singing The Futter Guppies Realm. 'Dancing' Oona can dance very we ll, which is why she's put in some dance songs. She also doesn't seem to dance that often when she's on her own. She usually dances with Deema. Oona follows dance steps (normally what Deema does) as seen in the dance song Stick Out Your Wings and Fly. 'Music' Oona's music ability is outstanding, not unlike her friends. She seems to play in a professional manner like all the other guppies as well. In Big Warm Friendly Smile, she played guitar for the first time on the show. She plays the drums in numerous pop songs during Season 2 such as At the Zoo, Once Upon a Time, Brave, Brave Knights, Nobody Nose! and And I Would Fly. You know it.PNG Rawi.png Oonaonthedrums.png Relationship Molly Molly and Oona have a very good friendship. They hang out together, play together and they help one another. You would usually find these two friends drawing, or playing together. Most of the time, Oona would call Molly over to play with her. Deema Whether not hanging with Nonny, Deema is the next person to be seen next to Oona, for they are best friends. The two guppies have a very good bond despite their different personalities. Oona is usually Deema customer in the shop segments, and vice versa. These friends both love baby animals, and they opened a restaurant together in The Grumpfish Special! Goby Goby and Oona have a close bond. The two are often seen together in field trips, during class and in story segments. In the episode Bubble-Cadabra, when Nonny made Goby "disappeared" Oona was worried about where he went. After she found out he didn't really disappear she was happy and gave Goby a hug. Gil Not much about Gil and Oona's bond is heard, but they are good friends and they played the two dinosaur police-officers in Can You Dig It? and The Police Cop-etition. Sometimes, Ooa would sometimes call Gil over to play with her, along with Molly. Nonny Next to Deema, Nonny is Oona's best friend, too. They have a good relationship and are often seen together. When Oona usually ask a question, Nonny is the usually the one to answer her, its possible they may have crushes on each other. These two friends usually have similar luches lost of the time. Avi Although Avi only appeared in two episodes, his and Oona's friendship seem to be very strong. She is very caring about him and worries about him, like when he fell off his tricycle or when it was his first day of school. Gallery The Gallery For Oona can be Seen Here __FORCETOC__ Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Oona's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Oona in the Background Category:Student Category:Purple haired guppies Category:Stories with Oona as the main character Category:Girls